


"What did you want to talk to me about?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [30]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: My last Striketober entry!  Thank you so much for reading and kudosing and commenting.  I've loved doing this and getting to know this lovely little community!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"What did you want to talk to me about?"

**Author's Note:**

> My last Striketober entry! Thank you so much for reading and kudosing and commenting. I've loved doing this and getting to know this lovely little community!

“What did you want to talk to me about?” 

She’s skimming a file, pre-occupied.

_Everything._

_Nothing._

_I think I’m in love with you._

_What’s your favourite pub in Harrogate?_

_The success of the red kite repopulation scheme in Scotland._

_If you could only eat one type of biscuit for the rest of your life, what would it be?_

_I’m so fucking in love with you I can’t bear it._

_Why was the black donkey your favourite?_

_What Cypress looks like in the spring._

_Do you think you could love me?_

“Doesn’t matter” he grunted. 

It’s not time. Yet.

“Tea?”


End file.
